


【佐櫻】貓變 番外-1 心之所向

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom, サスサク, 佐櫻, 宇智波佐助 - Fandom, 春野櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】貓變 番外-1 心之所向

是夜，一男一女在森林裡快步的走著，靠著些許的月光，他們在尋找著能遮雨的地方，越滴越大的雨水打落在他們一黑一白的披風上。  
走在比較前方的男人看到了不遠處有個岩洞，他向後方跟著的女子伸了手：  
「前面有個岩洞。」手掌向上，要對方牽著他的手。  
看著向自己伸來的手，春野櫻笑著：  
「嗯。」並將自己的手交給對方。  
她忍不住回想起在跟佐助君踏上旅程之前，離開木葉之前的事。

\-------------------------------------------------------

──十天前。  
一如以往，他回到木葉前會先寫信告知六代目火影，再由他轉告其他七班小夥伴們。  
雖然他兩個月前就偷偷摸摸回來過一次。  
但這次來迎接他的卻只有吊車尾跟卡卡西，沒有那熟悉的粉人兒，他忍不住皺起了眉。  
「佐助你厭惡的也太明顯了。」鳴人沒好氣的對他說道。  
見色忘友不過如此，他總算見識了。  
「唷！登徒子回來啦。」卡卡西一臉訕笑的看著他的不肖學生。  
登徒子？  
宇智波佐助對這稱呼感到不解且不悅。  
「親了人就跑，不是登徒子是什麼？」卡卡西射出第一箭。  
「就是說啊！而且還吃小櫻豆腐。」鳴人又補刀。  
「我們親眼看到的，要是自來也大人知道變身術還能這樣使用，他一定會很高興的找你交流的。」卡卡西再補一刀。  
聞言，宇智波佐助登時臉黑了，很快的右手已經握在腰間的草薙刀柄上，大有兩人再多說一句，就一人砍一刀的打算。  
原來那時候這兩個傢伙躲在一旁偷看啊。

 

「嗯哼，先這樣，總之，歡迎回來。」卡卡西整了整情緒，對著他微微笑著。  
「啊啊。」他隨口應著，眼神四處游移著，像在找著什麼。  
「別看了，我們沒跟小櫻說你今天回來。」  
「......啊啊。」他撇開了視線，略微不悅的回應。  
瞧瞧這副失望的樣子。兩人偷笑在心裡。  
後來他又想到什麼似的，很嚴肅的看著卡卡西：  
「卡卡西現在有空嗎？」  
「呃、有是有，但不能太久。」看到宇智波佐助那麼嚴肅，他也難得的稍微繃緊了自己的神經，遲疑的回應。  
畢竟上次只是單純想說看戲，哪知道後面被小櫻逮到，就這樣被打到住醫院了，靜音也因此對他發了好大的脾氣，他原本還想說可以趁這機會躲躲懶，偷閒一下，結果小櫻聽到靜音的抱怨後：  
「那不然這樣好了，我先醫好卡卡西老師的手腕，再麻煩鹿丸跟靜音學姊將一些好處理的文件帶到醫院來，其他的傷就慢慢的療養，比較不耽擱進度。」  
聽到小櫻這麼說，他真的只差沒吐出一口老血來，而鳴人則是在旁邊沒良心的憋笑。  
不要把妳的工作狂精神套我身上啊！  
「畢竟也是我把卡卡西老師傷成這樣的......」  
她不好意思的說著，眼神帶著歉意。  
「......」  
我什麼都不想說了。  
以前那個可愛又嬌弱的孩子去哪了？

「咳。」思緒飄得有點遠了，他清了清喉嚨讓自己回神。  
「麻煩陪我去個地方。」  
「......」他打了一個冷顫，甚至還覺得有點頭皮發麻。  
一定有鬼！宇智波佐助絕不可能對我這麼有禮貌！  
兩人就這樣默默無語互看了許久，一旁的鳴人則是滿臉的疑惑。  
這兩個人到底在幹嘛？  
「......好吧。」過了良久，他還是答應了。  
這回總不會再讓我進醫院了吧。  
「謝謝。」  
他真的很懷疑他這個學生是不是在外頭遇上了什麼刺激還是撞壞腦袋了。  
有股想把人抓去給小櫻檢查他腦袋看看是不是哪裡有問題的衝動，但不想招惹草薙砍在自己身上，他還是忍住了。

 

「......」三人站在一戶人家門前，卡卡西看了眼屋子，並偷覷著身旁沉默的宇智波佐助。  
這是要我來說媒的意思？那下回是不是要給他看孩子了？  
「這不是小櫻家嗎？」鳴人率先打破沉默，一臉壞笑的將手勾搭在佐助肩上：  
「你這不會是要提親吧？」  
「算是。」宇智波佐助臉上沉穩依舊，他乾脆的回應。  
居然那麼乾脆的承認了？我還以為他不會理我說。  
原本還想調侃他，但這麼坦率的回答，倒換成鳴人不知該做何反應了。  
「......所以我是來說媒的？」卡卡西問道。  
「少囉嗦。」如果耳根沒紅的話會更具說服力的。  
話雖是這麼說，但三人中卻一直沒人打算去按門鈴的樣子，一直站在人家門前。  
卡卡西表示：我來說媒的，不關我事。  
鳴人表示：我來插花的，不關我事。  
兩人便一直盯著佐助，看他什麼時候才要動。  
可他依舊不動如山。

 

「佐助啊，你不踏出這步後面可怎辦啊？」卡卡西調侃的說著。  
原本自己跟鳴人故意不把佐助今天回來的消息告訴小櫻，是想給她個驚喜，但佐助這突如其來的一步，不知道到時候是驚喜比較多還是驚嚇比較多。  
卡卡西饒富趣味的思考著。  
就在宇智波佐助深呼吸了一口氣，準備要按下門鈴時，三人身後突然響起了一道女人的聲線：  
「哎呀，怎麼我們家門前那麼多人？」  
「伯母好。」鳴人熟稔得打著招呼。  
而卡卡西跟佐助則是點頭示意，只是一個面無表情一個掛著笑。  
「這不是鳴人嗎？還有火影大人，這位是......？」春野芽吹疑惑的看著佐助。  
這孩子好像有點眼熟。

 

「伯母，這是......」鳴人正要幫春野芽吹介紹，可卻被打斷了話。  
「啊！我想起來了，你是那個佐助嘛！都長這麼大了呀，你臉沒什麼變呢。」她微笑得看著眼前的青年，畢竟她對他的印象只停留在小櫻桌前的七班合照上，以及十幾年前看過的幾眼。  
對於他們年輕人之間的事，她也多少略有耳聞，但這回人都上家裡來是要做什麼？  
「你們是要找小櫻嗎？她今天應該沒休假，在醫院才對喔。」春野芽吹試探性的問道。  
「不是的，我們是來找伯父伯母的。」卡卡西換上客套而又官方的笑容說道。  
「找我們？」  
「是的，我有重要的事找伯父伯母。」宇智波佐助認真的盯著眼前的女人有禮貌的說道。  
如果有點笑容的話會更好，但算了，面癱難得能多話就不強求了。  
卡卡西嘆了口氣。  
「喔...那快進屋子去吧。」她笑著拿出鑰匙要開家門，春野芽吹突然想到了什麼似的說：  
「不過，小櫻他爸在家啊，你們都沒人按門鈴嗎？」  
「......」三人很有默契的保持沉默。  
春野芽吹一臉疑惑的看著三人。  
待三人進入屋內後，春野芽吹叫喚著春野先生見客。  
「唉唷，今天怎麼家裡那麼熱鬧？那麼多人。」春野兆看著眼前的三人，但目光在瞧到宇智波佐助時，他心底已有幾分了然。  
估計是要跟我討女兒吧。  
春野兆坐了下來，在卡卡西要準備開口之前，他先阻止了對方的話：  
「我就開門見山的問了，宇智波佐助，你是要來跟我討女兒的吧？」他定定的看著眼前的年輕人，難得的認真正經，一反往常的隨性。

 

「...是。」宇智波佐助如常的回應著，但聲線卻有些生硬。  
「雖然我不是很清楚你以前成為叛忍的原因，但你確實曾讓小櫻非常傷心難過。」  
「......我很抱歉。」他滿懷著愧疚，並低下了頭。  
一旁的卡卡西正欲開口，但宇智波佐助攔下了他：  
「但我保證之後不再讓她傷心難過。」他口氣堅定的承諾。  
春野兆心裡很是讚賞，但面子還是要掛足，表面依舊裝得嚴肅。  
一旁的春野芽吹欣慰的看著這個一向倔傲的年輕人願意這樣低頭，也不枉他這些年在外旅遊經歷風霜。  
雖然女兒嘴上不提，但她可以看出最近女兒的笑容是真的多了很多，其實他們夫妻倆一直都覺得自己女兒不適合當忍者，也出於保護跟寵愛的心理，她很清楚在小時候的確是把她養得嬌縱了些，即使後來春野櫻努力跟綱手學習並考上了中忍，他們也還是不認同她身為忍者的實力跟努力，直到發生了第四次忍界戰爭，看著她那麼堅強的身影，又能獨立打理好所有大小事務，夫妻倆才真正意識到，女兒長大了，該放手了，於是他們同意了小櫻的上忍申請書。  
保護好孩子，是為人父母的本能；希望孩子需要自己，是父母的天性。

「好了啦，別嚇人家了。」她推了推身旁的丈夫，眼裡滿滿的笑意。  
咦？  
這變化讓對面的三人都有點矇了。  
春野兆一改剛才的嚴肅，恢復了平常的隨性。  
「不過，既然事情都過去了，有些事情不是我們這種平凡老百姓能理解的，也實在不好用自己的角度對你們指手畫腳，忍者有忍者的生存之道，普通人家也有普通人家的生存之道，我對於你的要求不多，只要能讓小櫻幸福就好。」  
畢竟知女莫若父，他也很清楚自己的女兒就是這麼死心眼的只愛這宇智波家的小子，他雖然對這小子了解的不多，但從這次的見面，他觀察著宇智波佐助的態度，便知道女兒是可以託付給他的。  
而且既然是那個春野櫻跟這個宇智波佐助，他相信兩人的將來是沒問題的。

「我還有一事相求，我希望這次旅行能讓櫻陪著我一起。」獲得對方家長首肯，他多了點底氣。  
「可以啊，好好玩啊！但該做的措施還是要做啊，不過不小心也沒關係。」春野兆很直白的答應，讓卡卡西跟鳴人嗆了口口水，而宇智波佐助更是紅透了耳根。  
「⋯⋯我知道了，非常謝謝伯父答應。」宇智波佐助有點僵硬的回應。  
嗯，下次回來不是看到小櫻大著肚子就是抱著孩子。  
卡卡西想著。  
結果到底他這應該是來說媒的人也沒發揮的機會，春野兆就放心的把自己女兒交給宇智波佐助了。  
雖然說兩人總算是湊到一塊了，但這進展未免也有點太快......  
而且這也太狠，一來就要把部長級的人帶走，這像話嗎？他要想想有誰可以暫代醫療部部長的職了。  
但真正頭痛的不在這裡，是小櫻的綱手師父。  
他相信手把手教導小櫻的千手綱手是絕不會輕易放過佐助的。  
綱手奶奶不會輕饒佐助的。  
卡卡西跟鳴人難得同路心思。  
這可能不只住院就能了事的。

 

春野櫻吃驚的看著眼前自己一直思念著的男人，再看看他身旁另外兩個明擺著就是來看戲的鳴人跟卡卡西。  
她才剛結束一場手術，正要回自己辦公室休息，哪知道門一開就看到這出乎意料的人。  
「你們不是跟我說佐助君明天才會到嗎？」  
「呃，那是我們騙妳的，想給妳個驚喜。」鳴人心虛的說著，手肘碰著身旁的佐助，一副要他幫忙說話的樣子。  
看著鳴人的動作，春野櫻帶著怒氣的瞪向宇智波佐助。  
「我今天才知道這回事。」  
鬼才理你。  
真是太不夠兄弟了！  
鳴人心裡怒罵。  
「所以是覺得上次住院住的還不夠就是了......」春野櫻磨拳霍霍的走向鳴人跟卡卡西。  
好啊！沒學乖又來陰我。  
「小櫻啊，妳知道妳家綱手師傅在哪嗎？」就在春野櫻準備揮拳時，卡卡西先一步的將手放在她頭上，制止她的動作，但這回沒有揉亂她的髮，畢竟光只是這個動作他就感到身後陣陣的刺。  
「綱手師父？她應該這幾天就會到砂忍村了吧？」  
突然問師父的事是怎麼回事？  
春野櫻收起了拳頭。

 

「那她會繼續到其他地方去還是會回木葉？」  
「她有說過會回來待個幾天。」  
「佐助你聽到了。」卡卡西笑看著一旁的宇智波佐助。  
「啊啊。」  
做好缺胳膊斷腿的準備吧，不，胳膊已經斷了，那就只剩斷腿這選項了。  
卡卡西在盤算著到時可以怎樣在不被波及到的情況下，安心站旁邊看戲。  
有誰可以來解答自己現在滿腦子的問號？  
「你們現在到底又在搞什麼鬼？」  
鳴人跟卡卡西面面相覷，鳴人壞笑的說：  
「妳應該要問妳家佐助君想搞什麼鬼才對。」  
什麼我家的！  
春野櫻聽到這調侃，忍不住紅了臉。  
「鳴人！」她怒急就先一拳往對方臉面揍下去。  
看著被揍暈的鳴人，卡卡西決定還是先撤退的好，而且看了看時間靜音也差不多要來催人了。  
「嘛，那我就把這傢伙帶走啦，你們慢聊。」說完，卡卡西便手腳俐落的扛起了鳴人快步離去，而辦公室就只剩下宇智波佐助與春野櫻兩人。

室內一陣安靜。  
之前還有鳴人跟卡卡西在的時候，春野櫻還沒有特別意識到什麼，但現在只剩下她跟宇智波佐助兩人，她才意識到現在只剩下他們單獨共處一室這事實，她又羞紅了臉來。  
春野櫻心裡十分慌張，她原本還想故作沒事的跟宇智波佐助平常的打招呼，講著之前就準備好的台詞：  
嗨！佐助君，歡迎回來，吃過飯了嗎？要不要一起去吃？  
佐助君這次又去了哪些地方？有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？  
佐助君身體還好嗎？有沒有哪裡受傷？  
但這些話到了嘴邊卻說不出口，她原本以為隔了兩個多月，自己可以做到跟「平常」一樣，可現在真的見到了宇智波佐助她才發現自己根本做不到。  
春野櫻！妳之前的厚臉皮去哪了？  
別忘了妳還要跟他算之前吻了自己後卻落跑的帳啊！還有他變成貓佔自己便宜的帳啊！  
她懊惱的隨手抓了份資料開始看了起來，卻沒注意到自己拿反了，反正她現在的狀態也看不進任何字。

宇智波佐助觀察著春野櫻，他注意到她又把原本留過肩的髮剪短了，長度剛好到她的臉，雖然他更喜歡她的長髮，但她的短髮也是看得順眼，而她現在很顯然是慌了手腳，既沒注意到自己把手上的資料拿反了，眼神一直四處游移，但就是不往他的方向看，這讓他有點不高興，雖然他是挺喜歡她現在臉紅的樣子，讓人想逗弄一下。  
「妳資料拿反了。」  
「咦？喔！謝謝......」她慌忙的將資料拿正，弱弱的道了謝。  
冷靜！春野櫻妳要冷靜啊！難不成他的寫輪眼或輪迴眼還能吃了妳不成？  
「妳很緊張？」他邊說邊走向春野櫻，而他往前一步春野櫻就很自動的往後退一步，形成了一個微妙的拉鋸畫面。  
宇智波佐助為此皺了眉，開始一步步的逼近。  
「沒、沒有！」她慌忙的解釋，但很明顯的底氣不足，而且又往後退了幾步。  
「那妳現在是？」他挑眉，好整以暇的等著她的解釋，但腳步不停。  
「呃......」她一直向後退著，沒注意到已經到底。  
咚。  
背碰上牆了。  
而宇智波佐助更是逮著了這機會，一個箭步就將兩人的距離縮短，右手則撐在春野櫻的臉側。  
一個完美的壁咚就這樣完成了，如果再早些時候這場景發生在兩個多月前，春野櫻一定會心花怒放，但現在她只覺得耳邊快被自己的心跳聲吵死了。  
「......」她已經不知道該怎麼辦了，只能無助的抬頭盯著宇智波佐助瞧。  
誰說壁咚很浪漫的？這對心臟非常不好好嗎！  
春野櫻內心非常的凌亂。  
「嗯？」他等著她的答覆，傾身又靠近了些，他能聞到她身上清淡的藥草香味和著一些她特有的清淡花香味，讓人心安的味道。  
「.......靠太近了...」她低語著。  
縱使講得再小聲，但在受過專業忍者訓練的宇智波佐助面前，他還是清楚聽到她所說的。  
他嘴角微微的上揚，帶著一絲狡詰。  
「妳說什麼？」他故意裝沒聽清，又更靠近了一點。  
誰來把這一直散發費洛蒙的傢伙帶走！  
嗅著他身上的男性氣息，只覺得迷茫，這讓她無所適從。  
她想過跟著他旅行，而一切一如以往，她叨叨絮絮的在他旁邊說著各種事，而他則是聽著，偶爾回應個幾句，她活潑他冷靜，兩人一起走遍各地方，慢慢的拉近彼此的距離，走進對方心裡，但她從沒想像過宇智波佐助主動追求自己的可能性，因為她習慣了自己主動去追著他，所以當立場換過來，她反而不知所措了，再聰明的腦袋也罷了工。  
「我說....唔。」未說完的話消失在對方覆上的唇。  
哪有人這樣！這還給不給人權？太狡猾了！  
不同於上次的淺淺一吻，這回她感覺得到自己的唇瓣被對方吸吮摩擦，而對方貌似不滿足了，原本撐在她臉側的手，繞到了她的後腦勺來加深了這個吻，雙方的身體不知何時緊貼在一起，她感覺得到雙方的體溫都越來越高，春野櫻喘不過氣來，她本能的想推開對方，但完全沒用，只要稍微用點力，就能感受到對方更加強力的壓制，她現在根本沒心思使用查克拉了，她只感到暈暈然，不知過了多久，對方才放開了她。  
她呆呆的看著他深邃黯黑的眼。

 

她在他眼中看到了意亂情迷的自己，眼神迷濛、雙唇微腫的，一副小女人模樣的自己。  
而對方只是定定的看著她：  
「櫻，讓妳久等了。」  
她睜大了雙眼看著眼前的宇智波佐助流下了淚。  
沒多想什麼，她張開了雙手緊抱著眼前的人，在他懷中放肆得哭。  
他輕拍著她的背，在她耳畔說：  
「櫻，我想跟妳一直在一起。」  
春野櫻哭得更兇了，她掄起拳頭輕搥對方的胸膛：  
「哪有人像你這麼流氓的！」她抬頭沒好氣的看著他。  
「但妳喜歡。」他額頭抵著對方的額頭，狡猾的應道。  
從沒想過得到回應的喜悅是這麼的讓人欣喜若狂，她甚至覺得明天就算是世界末日她也不怕，只要身旁的人是他就足夠了。  
她這輩子是賴定他了。

 

就在兩人還沉浸在甜蜜的溫存時，辦公室的門毫無預警的被打開了。  
「小櫻，聽說佐助回...來了...」進門來的井野原本想跟春野櫻說她打聽到的小道消息，但看著眼前的兩人她愣了一下。  
現在是什麼情況？  
我要八卦的那人現在在跟小櫻頭碰頭，手還放我家小櫻腰上，都快親在一起的樣子，就連剛進門來的自己都可以感受得到這辦公室充斥著粉色的氛圍。  
這兩人什麼時候進展到這地步的？  
「呃，你們繼續，我什麼都沒看到，掰。」井野轉身就走，還很貼心的幫他們把門關好並鎖上。  
辦公室再度只剩下面紅耳赤的春野櫻及面癱宇智波佐助，不過他這回紅了耳根。  
等等一定要跟小櫻問清楚這到底怎麼回事！  
兩個人偷偷來多久了？竟然連身為好閨蜜的她都不知道！真是太見外了！

「噗哧。」看著紅了耳根的佐助，春野櫻開懷的笑了。  
「笑什麼？」  
「原來佐助君也會害羞啊。」  
「......囉嗦。」他撇過頭不去搭理春野櫻的調侃。  
「好啦，我該繼續忙了，佐助君就隨意吧。」稍微摟了下宇智波佐助，小櫻便向一旁的辦公桌走去。  
該打起精神認真工作了！  
她正要拿起一份文件來看，一隻大手突然壓了下來，不讓她拿起文件。  
這畫面怎麼那麼熟悉？  
春野櫻眨巴著大眼疑惑的看著佐助。  
「那個...佐助君？」  
「......我餓了，跟我去吃飯。」他居高臨下的看著春野櫻，他敢拿鳴人最愛的一樂拉麵賭，這傢伙絕對還沒吃飯。  
「我不...餓...」話還未說完自己的肚子倒是不爭氣得發出了咕嚕聲。  
咕嚕。  
又一聲。  
春野櫻心虛的垂下頭。

 

「......」佐助微瞇起眼睛似有幾分怒意。  
他一個瞬身就到春野櫻身旁，將對方的辦公椅轉向自己，在對方還沒搞清楚狀況的時候，他動作俐落的直接把春野櫻扛了起來。  
「欸！？」  
等等，為什麼這傢伙動作那麼熟練？  
「放我下來！」她開始掙扎。  
對方充耳不聞，繼續向著門口走。  
「佐助君！放我下來！」  
回應她的是很大聲的踹門聲。  
門報銷了。  
「快放我下來！我自己會走！宇智波佐助！」她面紅耳赤的掙扎。  
大家都在看！丟臉死了！  
不用在那邊隱藏偵測查克拉了，都清清楚楚的！這群愛八卦、愛看戲的，還有旁邊那個在報紙上戳洞的，別藏了，我看到你了！  
啊啊，她已經不敢想等等吃完飯，回到醫院會聽到什麼樣的八卦了。  
「.......」  
而從頭到尾宇智波佐助則是一如往常的──裝酷。  
對於一路上大家異樣的眼光他稀鬆平常的無視了，他就這樣把春野櫻從醫院一路扛到一樂拉麵，這才將一臉生無可戀的春野櫻放了下來。  
啊啊！好想揍人啊，但宇智波佐助她捨不得揍啊！真是太可惡了！混帳啊！  
當她一定神看向拉麵攤，她毫不猶豫的轉頭就走。  
只見包含七班在內，木葉十二小強半數以上的人都聚在這了，就連卡卡西也在。  
「回來。」佐助長手一伸，抓住了她的白大掛衣領。  
「.......」  
她突然覺得跟在宇智波佐助身邊真的好沒人權。  
「......我可以反悔嗎？」春野櫻半認真的問著。  
「沒門。」宇智波佐助臉上一冷，帶著一絲惱意的回應。  
「唷！現在村裡到處都在說你們的好事近了。」鳴人調侃的笑看著兩人。  
不帶這樣八卦的啊！  
她看著眾人臉上寫作欣慰，眼神讀作揶揄的表情就真的很想每人先賞一拳。  
真的，她不介意這時候醫院多幾個急診，反正人受傷了也是她在醫。

最後春野櫻選擇離宇智波佐助稍遠的距離，在井野身邊坐著。  
「寬額頭，從實招來，你們什麼時候有進展的？」井野一臉曖昧的看著她跟宇智波佐助。  
春野櫻不知所措的偷覷著宇智波佐助，見他沒什麼反應，她便一五一十的將兩個月前某隻貓的種種全盤托出。  
「哈哈哈哈！還真有你們的。」井野爽朗的大笑著。  
怪不得只對小櫻有反應，那這次直接把人扛來這裡是怕這呆子又不吃飯了吧？  
幹得好啊！  
「所以佐助果然是禁慾系的嗎？」在一旁聽的佐井提出了自己的疑問。  
「他還是行動派的，早上才剛到木葉就先去小櫻家裡跟她爸媽要人了。」卡卡西附議順便爆了個掛。  
「好啊！寬額頭，要準備嫁人了還不老實跟我說！」井野半開玩笑的對著小櫻發怒。  
「我現在才知道啊！我家！？」春野櫻目瞪口呆的看著宇智波佐助。  
所以我爸媽就這樣把我給了人！？  
春野櫻再次體認到她那對時不時秀恩愛的父母心臟是多麼的大了。  
「嗯。」他淡定的喝了口茶，彷彿這沒什麼。  
「.......」那還有什麼是自己還不知道的？  
「還有，妳太沒防備了。」他像想起什麼，皺著眉頭看著春野櫻。  
「蛤？」  
「穿太少了。」  
想起那天春野櫻的小可愛和短褲，他還是覺得非常不妥。  
「.......佐助君，我在自己家裡要防備什麼？」她意識到對方在說什麼，想也沒想就這樣回嘴了。  
是要提防又有哪個混帳用變身術變成阿貓阿狗跟進門嗎？  
她睨了宇智波佐助一眼。  
「.......囉嗦。」  
自然知道對方的意有所指，但他拉不下臉，只能繼續自己一貫的裝酷路線。  
「小櫻，你們在說什麼啊？」鳴人滿臉的疑惑。  
「喔，就是....唔.....」春野櫻話還沒說完，宇智波佐助就先一步把小菜塞到她嘴裡，阻止她繼續說下去。  
「吃飯。」  
她沒好氣的瞪著他，但看到他泛紅的耳根她笑了。  
算了，原諒你。

 

「那我爸媽到底說了什麼？」春野櫻轉頭看向一旁的宇智波佐助，並夾了口麵吃。  
「他們同意你們喔！而且.....」鳴人搶著回答，但話還沒說完就先被宇智波佐助以手封口。  
宇智波佐助黑著臉的瞪著鳴人。  
要你多嘴。  
「而且？」  
「現在就等妳綱手師父回來才知道。」卡卡西一旁補充。  
「小櫻妳可能要先準備好病房。」也在一旁聽的鹿丸忍不住插嘴說道。  
而且不知道要不要準備一些臨時住屋防範，畢竟是那個綱手大人啊......  
拆房子算什麼，她能拆了一整條街啊！  
師徒兩人都是拆遷能手呢！  
鹿丸光想像那慘烈的畫面就感到頭疼。  
「難怪早上要問我師父的事。」  
她知道其實綱手師父沒有很討厭宇智波佐助，但有能讓他吃鱉的機會師父也不會放過的。  
看著眼前的一切，她有那麼點不真實，明明就是一直那麼希冀著的。  
可能只是不習慣吧？時間久了總是會習慣的。  
她微微一笑，開始專心吃起麵來了。  
一旁的宇智波佐助若有所思的盯著她瞧，而對方渾然不覺。  
吃完了飯，春野櫻決定不回醫院，改到心療室去，先遠離八卦中心點才是上上策。  
原本宇智波佐助表示要跟著一起去，可鳴人直嚷著很久沒見著佐助，死皮賴臉的纏著他，才只好作罷，順便幫卡卡西跑跑腿處理點簡單文件。  
春野櫻小看了八卦傳送的速度及誇飾的程度。  
她前腳才踏進心療室的院子，一群小孩遠遠看到她立刻簇擁過來，還很小心翼翼的要想攙扶她。  
這是怎麼回事？  
「你們這是怎麼了？」春野櫻被這群孩子的態度弄得有點尷尬，直覺不對勁。  
「剛剛聽其他大人說小櫻老師懷孕了！」孩子A答道。  
她覺得自己理智線斷了一條。  
「而且因為身體很虛弱，所以不能隨意走動才要人家扛著。」孩子B搶話。  
又斷了一條。  
「因為小櫻老師是未婚懷孕，所以小櫻老師的男朋友還去家裡跟父母請罪。」孩子C詳細描述。  
再斷一條。  
「還偷偷在辦公室裡玩親親！做羞羞臉的事！」孩子D大聲的說著。  
不行了.......  
春野櫻只覺得眼前一黑，人便往後倒了，在完全失去意識前她想著：  
綱手師父啊，請您把宇智波佐助往死裡的打，我不心疼了。  
宇智波佐助你混帳！  
「小櫻老師！」小孩子們驚叫著。  
而不遠處正向著心療室走來的一抹紅色的身影好像發現了這邊的動靜，立刻跑了過來。  
「喂！小櫻！」她扶起了倒下來的春野櫻。

春野櫻又做了夢，一個很長又常做到的夢，讓她非常討厭的夢。

她看見十二歲的自己熬了不知道多少個夜，守在村口等著不知何時會出現的宇智波佐助。  
啊啊，是這個時候啊......  
「佐助君！」她聽見自己對眼前少年的背影這麼喊著。  
「是櫻嗎？」他清冷的聲線問著，但就是沒有回過頭去看她。  
她看著小小的自己不斷的流著淚，很努力的鼓起最大的勇氣對著眼前的人告白，希望能挽留住對方，這時候的她沒想過要得到回應這件事，只是希望他別越走越遠，就算她明知道對方對她並沒有任何好感，她還是要這麼做，她只是自私的想要七班的人都能好好的，尤其是最喜歡的他，甚至最後還哀求著對方帶著自己走，那時的她是那麼的無能為力。  
「櫻，妳真的很煩。」他嘲諷得瞧著自己。  
「......」她知道無法留住他了。  
在她威脅著要大叫時，少年立刻瞬身到她的背後，她只聽到對方的那句：  
「櫻，謝謝妳。」  
她就眼前一黑，被少年一個手刀打暈了。  
那天的月色很美，卻讓她心寒透徹。

既然會跟我說謝謝，為什麼那時候不留下來！混蛋！  
就算不是為了我也可以啊！  
她在一旁大叫著。  
這還是她第一次說出憋在心裡很久的話。  
縱使是在夢裡，她覺得心裡輕鬆了一點。

接著她看到了自己很努力的跟在綱手師父身邊學習，綱手師父說自己在控制查克拉方面非常的有天賦，只要平常也不斷的儲存、控制查克拉，假以時日她能夠習得師父的百豪之術，而綱手師父也一併將自己的醫療忍術教給了她。  
—這樣妳才能幫那兩個笨蛋療傷啊。  
那時千手綱手這麼跟她說，笑得有點苦澀但很溫柔。  
她不在意能不能習得百豪之術，她只希望別再被七班的男生們保護，她想跟他們並肩。  
然後她也斷斷續續的收集到一些關於大蛇丸的情報，大概明瞭了宇智波佐助為什麼那麼渴求力量，想做個復仇者。  
後來就是他們從赤砂之蝎那裡得到了情報，也是那時她告別了千代奶奶，她被千代奶奶為我愛羅所做出的犧牲深深的震撼了，就算是不同的時代不同的仇恨，還是有機會能以其他形式化解的，也是從那時她打心底相信鳴人可以改變佐助，還相信著可以帶回那越走越遠的身影。  
而那之後就是在大蛇丸的蛇窟見到了宇智波佐助。  
看著眼前兩年不見的少年，她愣了，從沒想到再次見面會是這種形式，敵我分明的立場，他更多的是冷漠，而氣勢也越發凌厲，完全不同於過往，既然如此，那就算是受傷自己也要帶他回去！只要他沒有傷害任何人，一切都可以從輕發落的。

於是她咬緊牙、握緊拳頭就朝他攻擊，而當時宇智波佐助可能沒料到自己會真的對他動手，他還以顏色卻沒想到大和隊長及時擋在她身前，在她幫大和隊長療傷時，他說攻擊沒打在要害上，沒什麼事的。  
春野櫻只記得當時聽到的想法是：  
—我沒被佐助君承認呢，我太弱了，不值得他動手。  
現在的春野櫻在一旁看到那一次會面之後的自己不斷加強自我訓練，同時也開始夜不成眠的焦慮著，想把宇智波佐助從自己的心底驅出。  
宇智波佐助的消息，不聽；宇智波佐助現在有什麼計畫，不想；宇智波佐助以前住的地方，不看。  
春野櫻刻意得把所有跟宇智波佐助有關的訊息都從自己身邊消除，甚至當井野跟她聊天，佐這個字還沒發完她要嘛就是離開，要嘛就是立刻轉移話題，那陣子讓井野非常擔心，她以為自己做得到完全的對那少年不聞不問。  
甚至在這樣的心態下對鳴人做出假告白，她知道自己不是個好人，但她不想鳴人再這樣對佐助執著下去，也不想自己繼續牽掛著宇智波佐助，這一切都是她的錯，要不是自己當初對鳴人提出什麼這是她一生對鳴人最重要的約定，鳴人不會這麼拼命，還為此受傷甚至差點連命都沒了，就算鳴人是真的把佐助當成了最重要的羈絆，但她不想再這樣下去了，不忍再看到鳴人繼續受苦下去，不管事後要面對怎樣的責難，她都願意。

我這人真的很差勁呢......  
春野櫻苦笑。  
但慶幸那時鳴人沒答應，更高興後來鳴人跟雛田兩人走到一起。  
這樣就好，太好了。

那天她在天橋上治療香磷，她才知道宇智波佐助是真的喚不回來了，痛定思痛後她決定要跟佐助同歸於盡，她不想看到他再這樣錯下去，不想他繼續手染那麼多的鮮血，但很快的她發現自己根本做不到殺了他這件事，就在淬了毒的苦無要刺中對方時，她猶豫了，所以讓宇智波佐助感應到她，並讓他掐著自己。  
她下不了手，一直想到還在七班時的回憶，想著自己對他的心意，到頭來宇智波佐助就像個鬼魅一樣的盤據在自己心底驅之不去，她笑了，也罷，於是她準備接受對方的致死攻擊。  
只是沒想到後面被鳴人救了，還知道宇智波佐助身體經過大蛇丸的改良，毒藥是對他沒有用的時候，她感覺到自己鬆了口氣。  
太好了，不會毒死他；太可悲了，為這樣的鬆口氣。  
連自己都看輕了自己幾分。  
後面爆發了戰爭他們一起作戰，她不明白為什麼宇智波佐助突然支援，還說要跟鳴人競爭當火影，但她總隱約知道他想當火影是有目的的，哪怕那是會帶來痛苦，但她也不想了，只要宇智波佐助能停下來，那就好了。

 

她真的好希望自己能幫他分擔這些痛苦，但她做不到。  
最後在終末之谷她幫他們兩人療傷時，她看到他急切的跟自己道歉，想到之前他對自己施的幻術，縱使自己在幻術上極有天賦，但在看著眼前幻術所變的宇智波佐助手凝聚查克拉刺穿自己的那刻，她真的希望這只是惡夢一場，但那椎心之痛是那麼的真實、那麼得痛，她就這樣任憑對方刺穿了自己不知多少次，一遍又一遍得被宇智波佐助傷透了心，總使知道這是幻術，但無能為力，這是第一次她無法自己解開幻術，直到後面卡卡西老師來幫她解了這幻術，她才從這夢魘中解脫。  
她淡漠的看著宇智波佐助，就這樣哭著。  
因為自己是這麼得無藥可救的想待他好。  
無所謂了，她是栽定了，那就只能打起精神再努力追著這混帳了。  
──女孩子一旦下定決心了，就真的很難改變。  
以往夢到這邊，她就會醒了，夢就沒了，但這次不知為什麼，她選擇繼續夢下去，而夢的結尾也跟以前不一樣。  
她看到了變成貓的男人用他的方式表達對自己的關心，不管是壓著她的草案不讓她太累、還是在她感到想哭的時候他用貓掌戳著她的眼讓她別哭，最後他也對她承諾「下一次」的一起旅行，而吃午飯時對方霸道的把她扛著走，她這才想通那是男人特有的溫柔，他知道自己不強硬點，她是會把午飯唬嚨過去的。  
原來在不知不覺間，她已經走進了對方心裡，而對方的心裡也為她畫了個位置出來。

夢，是該結束了。  
春野櫻緩緩得睜開眼睛，她感覺到自己視線模糊，眼眶濕潤。  
又哭了啊。  
她伸手揉了揉眼，而在身邊的人感覺到床上的動靜，便跟另外一頭的人說：  
「佐助，她醒了。」  
「香磷？」春野櫻疑惑得將視線聚焦在紅髮女子身上。  
「是本小姐辛苦把妳帶來醫院的，好好感謝我吧。」她得意的對春野櫻說著。  
「謝謝妳。」春野櫻正要起身，一旁的宇智波佐助趕忙幫她調整了枕頭，讓她靠得舒服點。  
她有點愣得看著宇智波佐助：  
「謝謝。」  
「喂，妳知道妳昏倒時候，旁邊的那群小鬼一直嚷著妳懷孕了，可把我嚇死了。」  
尤其是在我把人帶來醫院之後，又看到宇智波佐助一臉著急的進來，她當時真怕春野櫻有什麼閃失，自己就小命不保了。  
好在後來醫生說春野櫻只是最近睡眠不足，還有精神上壓力大，才會就這樣暈過去，而她本人更是沒有懷孕，用不著擔心太多。  
「不過妳怎麼會被說懷孕了？」香磷好奇的問著。  
「......」  
我能說是受到來自宇智波佐助的精神爆擊嗎？  
「問他。」春野櫻手指著一旁的宇智波佐助，然後撇過頭去。

 

香磷轉頭看向宇智波佐助，非常熱切的想從他這裡打聽些八卦，她這一路從木葉村口到醫院這邊可都聽到了不少八卦啊！她想知道這以前自己仰慕的男人到底是怎麼個做法讓大家這麼沸沸揚揚的。  
「......」他看著香磷感到無語。  
什麼時候這傢伙也這麼八卦了？  
「不要不講話啊！我都感應到你情緒的波動了！還裝死啊！」香磷沒好氣的衝著宇智波佐助大喊。  
她是很想動手打對方，但她沒那個膽量敢挑戰忍界的高手高手高高手。  
「該摸的該親的都做了，以示負責。」宇智波佐助掐頭去尾的說重點。  
而聽到這番回應的春野櫻瞪大了眼，她又羞又窘。  
這是什麼叫人誤會的說法？！  
「宇智波佐助！香磷，絕對不是妳想得那樣！」春野櫻急著想解釋，但對方根本沒在聽自己講話，不禁為之氣結。  
「......」香磷推了推眼鏡，對宇智波佐助比了個大拇指。  
能把這番話說得雲淡風輕還又保持面癱，情緒又這麼四平八穩的，也就只有宇智波佐助能辦到。  
「啊！我都差點忘了，這是妳上次託我幫妳順便找的藥草。」香磷將一小袋藥草從自己的腰包中取出來，遞給了春野櫻。  
「太好了！就差這藥材，太謝謝妳了香磷！」她熱情的撲過去抱住香磷。  
但被抱著的香磷可感覺不好，她能感受到春野櫻的怪力在正常發揮，雖然明知她不是故意的可還是多少有點難受，更何況她能感應到旁邊這一向高冷的面癱男此刻居然情緒有些起伏，如果換作是平常她會很高興的在旁邊看戲，但這會兒是她自個兒被夾在這兩人之間，她保命要緊啊！  
不要連我這女生的醋都吃啊！  
「......」宇智波佐助不悅的瞇著眼盯著眼前的兩個女人。  
「好了啦！我還有事，就這樣，有機會再聊，掰！」香磷使盡全力得掙脫春野櫻的懷抱，然後趕在宇智波佐助發難前，匆匆的離開了病房。

 

「......」  
「......」  
兩人相看無語，不知過了多久，又很有默契的一起開口：  
「妳還......」  
「佐助君......」  
春野櫻正欲開口，宇智波佐助先將手指壓在春野櫻的唇上讓她噤聲。  
「身體還好嗎？」  
「好多了。」  
「妳這醫療部長怎麼當的？連自己都顧不好。」  
「......」  
「照顧好自己很難？」  
春野櫻睜大眼猛搖頭。  
「那就別再讓我擔心了。」他一把將對方扯入自己懷裡，緊緊的抱著她，像是想將她揉入自己體內。  
她不知道，當他聽到她暈倒的消息時，他頓時慌了手腳，也沒多想就往心療室的方向跑去，他事後聽吊車尾說這還是第一次看到他這麼失措的樣子。  
而卡卡西更是揶揄的說：  
「我們家的佐助君真的是長大了啊。」  
然後他不客氣的對卡卡西用了千鳥，整棟火影大樓都聽得到六代目火影的慘叫，不過他有注意攻擊力度，沒讓人進醫院給春野櫻添麻煩，就讓他自個兒稍加休養一下就能復原的力量，頂多一、兩天不能工作吧？  
「好。」春野櫻安心的依偎在對方懷裡。  
「佐助君，我真的很喜歡你。」她抬頭認真的看著對方。  
「我知道。」  
「所以我決定不管如何，這次我一定要跟你一起離開，上次你答應過我的可不能食言喔！」  
她笑得很是燦爛。

「唉。」他無奈的嘆了口氣。  
原本中午看這傢伙的反應，還在想著她會不會真的反悔不想跟自己離開了，看來是自己想多了。  
「難道佐助君要食言？」她有點緊張，怕對方又把自己留在木葉。  
「絕不會。」  
「你旅行缺不缺醫生或廚娘？我可以勝任喔！」  
「缺。」  
「那我們什麼時候出發？」她開始期待了。  
「等跟妳家綱手師父談完。」  
「嗯！」  
「還有，妳什麼時候跟香磷那麼熟的？」他低頭看著春野櫻，眉頭有些皺了起來。  
「大戰之後我幫她療傷啊，那時我們聊了蠻多的，而且之前她還給了我你們鷹小隊時的合照喔。」她笑著回望他。  
「......」  
居然好到這樣？  
宇智波佐助表示驚訝。  
「......妳對她太熱情了。」他下巴靠在春野櫻頭上，不大高興的說著。  
佐助君這是吃醋了嗎？  
還挺新奇的哪。  
她輕輕笑著。  
「笑什麼？」他低頭看著懷中的人兒，眼底帶著寵溺。  
「笑佐助君吃醋還這麼可愛啊。」  
「囉嗦。」

她雙手圈住了宇智波佐助的脖子，猝不及防的在他臉上親啄了一下。  
而對方聞名木葉的面癱，這回維持不了了，臉色難得的紅了，他撇過頭去不看春野櫻，但他收緊了摟著對方腰的力道。  
既然佐助君都把自己在他心上的位置畫出來了，那她就不客氣的進駐了，她不再害怕他又會迷失而又把她丟下了，她能一直跟他告白那她就不該怕失去他，更何況她現在除了有能力可以自理外，她還可以跟他打架，撇開忍術不說，用怪力跟他打架，她很有信心。  
「欸！什麼叫做該摸的該親的都做了？」想起剛才宇智波佐助的回答，春野櫻不滿的鼓起腮幫子，模樣很是可愛。  
我只記得被親了幾回，什麼時候被摸了我還不知道？  
「變成貓的時候。」  
「......你還知道。」她嬌嗔的輕搥了一下他厚實的胸膛。  
「.....」宇智波佐助挑眉。  
不然？  
「你說，怎麼補償我？」  
怎麼補償？  
「妳想怎麼補償？」他又靠近了她幾分。  
靠太近了！  
春野櫻羞紅了臉，原本掛在對方頸部的一雙手現在抵在對方胸前，這讓佐助更故意靠近了對方，而他越靠近，春野櫻更是越往後仰，這都快被對方推倒在床上了。  
看來短時間內，春野櫻是無法習慣這親暱的距離。

 

「咳咳，那個不好意思打擾下二位，這裡是醫院。」鳴人清了清喉嚨，尷尬地打斷宇智波佐助，雛田則滿臉通紅的躲在他身後，而身旁還跟著一臉發現新世界的雙井情侶。  
春野櫻還是頭一次這麼高興看到漩渦鳴人，讓她能得以脫離「虎口」，她趕忙將宇智波佐助推到一邊去，雖然這氣氛還是很令人害臊。  
悶騷。井野想著。  
果然是禁慾系。佐井手撫著下巴想著。  
「嘖。」宇智波佐助不滿的嗤了聲，更是帶有幾分惱怒的瞪著漩渦鳴人。  
瞪我幹嘛？要幹壞事也等人家養好病，找個不會有人打擾的地方去幹才是，怪我？  
鳴人不甘示弱的回瞪回去。  
「為什麼你們在這裡？」春野櫻疑惑的問著。  
眾人面面相覷。  
總不能說來看戲之餘順便探病吧？

「來看看妳啊，寬額頭人暈了也順便呆了嗎？」井野扶額。  
人家說一孕傻三年，這丫頭都還沒懷孕人就先傻了，這可怎麼成？  
「總之，小櫻妳這三天好好休息，不准碰工作，這是卡卡西老師下的命令。」  
「⋯⋯」那我要幹嘛？  
「啊！還有，靜音前輩剛收到綱手奶奶的蛞蝓傳話，說她後天就會回到村裡了。」  
鳴人一臉看好戲的瞅著佐助。  
宇智波佐助理所當然的無視了。  
聽到自己師父要回來的消息，春野櫻興致來了，她睨著眼調侃道：  
「佐助君，需不需要幫你在師父面前美言幾句啊？」  
「不需要。」他不爽的瞧著春野櫻，一向冷若冰山的表情又更冷了幾分。  
這傢伙不敢親近倒是敢放肆了。  
我說錯什麼了嗎？幹嘛表情那麼臭？  
春野櫻不解的看著宇智波佐助，不懂自己到底哪裡招惹到他不高興了。  
「佐助，需不需要先幫你準備病房啊？」鳴人也加入調侃的行列。  
「哼。」他嗤之以鼻。  
「特別VIP病房嗎？然後醜女白天主治，晚上再進行『特別治療』。」佐井一臉無害的補充他前陣子在卡卡西的書架上讀過的內容。  
鳴人對他豎起大拇指。  
井野受不了的往佐井腦門就是一拳。  
「你看太多卡卡西老師的親熱系列了。」  
「男人都很好色的，你說是吧？佐助。」佐井依舊人畜無害的笑著說出驚人之語，還不怕死的把球丟給宇智波佐助。  
「......」對方冷冷的睇了他一眼，轉過頭去不予理會。  
這是默認嗎？  
春野櫻狐疑的盯著他瞧，完全忘了自己剛才差點被對方推倒的窘況。  
禁慾系的果然都不是很好相處。  
深邃的雙眼若有所思的看著宇智波佐助，雖然對他不是很瞭解，但他想這就像自己現在對井野的心情是一樣的吧？因為喜愛對方，所以會自然而然的想回應對方對自己的愛。  
至少現在宇智波佐助的眼神比大戰那時候的眼神來得有溫度了。

一群人就這樣在病房裡待到春野櫻的點滴吊完才紛紛作鳥獸散。  
春野櫻跟宇智波佐助兩人並肩走著，一路上兩人默默無語，換作是以往春野櫻這時都會不知所措的拼命想找話題，但這會兒她只是安靜的走在他身邊，反倒讓他有點不習慣。  
「妳之前是夢到了什麼？」他低頭看著身旁的粉色腦袋。  
「嗯？夢？」她不解的抬頭。  
「在醫院妳還沒醒來之前，妳哭了。」  
聞言春野櫻放遠了目光，輕描淡寫的描述了夢境：  
也沒什麼，只是以前發生的過往而已，從十二歲留不住你、為了七班的大家而努力成長、在橋下跟你的對峙，其實那時候我真的一點也捨不得對佐助君動手，可是好心疼這樣一直錯的佐助君卻也討厭這樣無能為力的自己，再來就是在終末之谷幫你跟鳴人療傷，你跟我急著道歉，其實每次夢到這邊我就會醒了，醒來就會更清楚的意識到自己現在一個人，只是這次我意識到，雖然我得到了佐助君的回應，但我還是很怕你又會哪天鑽牛角尖起來，又丟下我一個人離開了，然後又跟我們越走越遠。  
至此她苦笑了一下：  
「但這次的夢又不一樣，多了點後續，跟變成貓的你相處的那時後，我才了解到佐助君的心意，所以我不怕了，佐助君如果想繼續贖罪之旅卻又不能帶上我的話，那我就在這裡等，或是去找你，我知道佐助君不會再越走越遠了，我相信你。」  
她抬頭溫柔的看著眼前的男人，澄澈的碧眼清楚得映照出宇智波佐助的樣子，男人回望她，直望進那碧綠裡，這回他清楚的看到了自己。

啊啊，原來他長久以來還會想回到村子是因為這個，因為有她在，有她的相信。  
而一直不提承諾過的一起旅行，是因為自己不知道對春野櫻到底是什麼樣的心思，他只是很清楚的知道春野櫻在自己心裡是很特別的，從以前到現在都是，但他又覺得這跟春野櫻的喜歡不大一樣，直到兩個月前的火影辦公室卡卡西的提問，還有那個當他面對春野櫻告白的什麼田中，才讓他意識到，自己只要春野櫻，他想獨占她，所以他才開始行動，用自己的方式回應著春野櫻。  
他停下了腳步並握住了春野櫻的手：  
「櫻......長久以來，真的很對不起。」他認真又慎重的對春野櫻道歉。  
春野櫻稍微愣了下，她溫柔的對他莞爾。  
「嗯。」她另一手覆上了握著自己的大手。  
「我想再強調，我只想跟妳在一起。」  
「是。」  
「這一生我只要妳。」  
「......嗯。」怎麼突然那麼讓人害臊，一絲泛紅慢慢的爬上她的臉頰。  
「只有春野櫻才能成為以後我的宇智波櫻。」清冷的聲線堅定的說著。  
「嗯...咦！？」她錯愕的看著眼前的男人說出這一生承諾的話語。  
等等，佐助君不是傲嬌嗎？為什麼這會兒這麼直白？  
「不想？」他似笑非笑的看著春野櫻。  
但只有他自己知道，其實他還是有一絲緊張。  
「要！」春野櫻興奮的撲抱宇智波佐助，視線早已模糊了。  
而對方穩穩的接住她，帶著繭的大掌溫柔得撫著她的髮，他在她髮上落下一吻，一向沒什麼表情的面癱，這回輕輕的揚起了嘴角。  
隨後他一個激靈感應到了身後一夥人突然躁動而又明顯的查克拉。  
算了，這回饒過你們。

「呵，佐助這傢伙。」鳴人欣慰的刮了刮鼻子。  
很高興看到最讓自己掛心的兩人這樣在一起，雖然佐助這傢伙連戀愛的過程都似乎加快太多了。  
「果然禁慾系傲嬌丟直球的時後殺傷力就是這麼大。」  
看戲的佐井沉思，但上揚的嘴角怎樣也掩不住。  
太好了哪醜女。  
而一旁的井野則是很高興得抱著雛田。  
「寬額頭這傢伙總算沒白等了。」  
原來這夥人雖說是各自分開，但他們還是本著關心朋友實則看戲的心思，一路屁顛屁顛的跟在他們身後，結果猝不及防被餵了這波狗糧。  
但他們吃的開心。

 

──兩天後。  
以五代目火影千手綱手為首，木葉十二小強及六代目火影─旗木卡卡西跟其左右，一群人正聚集在木葉唯一的賭坊內，而原本該是人聲鼎沸的場內，現在大家聚精會神盯著綱手與佐助正在博弈的賭桌，不敢發出絲毫的聲音，只見宇智波佐助吞了口口水，臉色越發難看。  
事情要回到數小時前。

──數小時前。  
「綱手奶奶！」鳴人揮著手對剛抵達木葉門口的綱手喊著。  
「欸？鳴人！怎麼會是你來接我？靜音呢？」  
不會是卡卡西蹺班，她去逮人吧？  
「靜音前輩正在盯著卡卡西老師呢，他之前受傷耽擱了。」  
「卡卡西受傷？村子出什麼事不成？」她緊張的追問。  
畢竟卡卡西已經是火影了，一來他不用接任務，二來是火影身邊都會有暗部在保護，他居然還能受傷，那非同小可啊！  
「放心啦，只是被佐助稍微用千鳥教訓一下而已啦。」  
「佐助那孩子回來了？」  
印象中記得那孩子為了贖罪，彌補自己犯過的錯，他出外雲遊四海後很少回村子，而且堅決不裝義肢。  
也是個辛苦又讓人心疼的孩子啊。  
畢竟木葉欠他們宇智波一族太多了，要是沒有二代目刻意的邊緣宇智波一族，沒有段藏覬覦寫輪眼跟火影之位的意圖，宇智波佐助是該有個快樂童年的，但人心難料啊，哪知道他的爸爸也有想立基的心思，雖說也不難理解，身為一族之長，在所難免，就是苦了鼬跟佐助這對兄弟。  
她淡淡的嘆了口氣。  
「對啊！而且這回他還要帶小櫻走呢！」鳴人興高采烈的說著。  
咦？我是不是聽錯什麼？帶小櫻走？  
「帶小櫻走？他知道他自己在做什麼嗎？」綱手帶著點嘲諷及一些驚訝的口氣說著。  
別讓我的寶貝徒兒白歡喜一場啊！不然管他是有輪迴眼還寫輪眼，她一定先痛揍宇智波佐助一頓。  
新三忍之一又怎樣？在她這前三忍面前還是得要她同意才能讓他把人帶走。  
「知道啊，我前幾天還偷聽到他對小櫻的告白呢。」鳴人笑得賊兮兮的，他便小小聲的在綱手耳邊說著前幾天的所見所聞。  
隨著聽到的內容綱手的眼睛越睜越大。  
「哈哈哈，佐助真的那樣說？」綱手笑開懷了，直拍打著鳴人的背。  
沒想到那個宇智波佐助遇上春野櫻會是這種畫風，她開了眼界。  
「綱手奶奶輕點啦！」他討饒的央求對方。  
「那小櫻跟我的打賭還真賭贏了啊。」  
她想到了很久之前小櫻剛創辦兒童心療室的時候，因為她看小櫻把自己弄得太忙碌了，覺得她該好好的放鬆才是，就把她抓來陪自己喝酒聊天，讓她稍微輕鬆一下，那時那孩子的戀情還沒著落呢。  
這樣吧，師父，我跟妳打個賭，賭我的戀情不會順利。她看著小櫻打起精神跟她這麼說道  
蛤？  
因為師父十賭九輸啊！  
哈哈哈！好，就跟妳賭了！  
「什麼打賭？」  
「沒事。」她笑著，突然靈光一閃想到了個點子。  
「鳴人，你說佐助要跟我打招呼，我同意了他才會把人帶走是吧？」  
她不懷好意的笑著，帶著點狡詐。  
「他有這打算，綱手奶奶別下手太重啊。」鳴人替他的好兄弟求情。  
佐助，我只能幫你到這裡了，其他你自己加油吧。  
看著綱手狡詐的笑容鳴人心裡幫自己的小夥伴打氣。  
「放心，不會傷他一絲一毫的。」她擺了擺手，不然她那傻徒弟會很心疼的啊。  
「把人都叫到火影大樓外頭吧。」她爽朗的說道。  
「好......」語畢鳴人便立刻跳上屋頂，並使用影分身各自散開去找人了。  
這陣仗是想把一群湊熱鬧的都找來吧？  
看著鳴人離開的背影綱手輕笑著。  
「來想想該有哪些好呢？」她悠哉的向著火影大樓的方向走著。  
過了大約三十分鐘後，大家都在火影大樓的外頭等著千手綱手，來的有木葉十二小強其中包含了宇智波佐助與春野櫻，以及好說歹說拼命發揮嘴遁實力，說服了靜音讓他去關心學生終身大事，才得以從公文地獄脫出的旗木卡卡西，他可是很關心這兩個他喜愛的學生的感情事啊！  
不，你只是想看宇智波佐助被綱手大人修理而已。靜音冷冷的回應他。  
但她還是讓卡卡西離開了火影辦公室。  
「哎呀，這會兒是大家集體罷工嗎？」綱手瞧著眼前都應該是有工作而且今天絕不是休假日的眾人。  
她環視著這群人頓時真覺得自己老了，大夥都從那矮不隆咚的毛躁小鬼長成了現在的成熟樣啊，而經歷過戰爭的他們又更加的沉穩了。  
宇智波佐助走上前，依舊沉默不語，只是對綱手頷首，沒被瀏海遮住的黑眸波瀾不興。  
比較有人味了。  
這是千手綱手的感想。  
「聽說你要帶走小櫻。」雖說是疑問句，但她用得是肯定句的口吻。  
「是。」  
「行，我有條件。」  
「悉聽尊便。」  
「跟我賭吧，我贏了就讓你把人帶走。」她挺起豐滿的胸部，自信滿滿的對著眼前人說道。  
「好。」  
聽聞此言，春野櫻立刻面如死灰，而卡卡西跟鳴人更是目瞪口呆，抽蓄著嘴角。  
不知情的眾人則是一臉疑惑的看著他們的反應。  
不就是賭博嗎？至於這麼絕望？  
一夥人就這樣浩浩蕩蕩的往賭坊前進。

陰險，真是太陰險了。  
卡卡西苦笑著，真的千算萬算沒想到綱手會來這麼著。  
綱手奶奶是十賭九輸的頂級肥羊啊！根本贏不了啊！  
鳴人開始有點焦慮了，他慎重的搭著佐助的肩膀：  
「佐助，不管你用什麼方法，就算是作弊或出老千也要盡全力輸。」  
「......」賭博有需要做到這程度？  
他不解的看著鳴人。  
「那是因為你不懂綱手奶奶的賭運。」

 

在賭坊裡，宇智波佐助現在非常罕見得顯露出難看的臉色，木葉第一面癱的招牌是徹底砸了，而身旁的其他木葉小強們更是驚訝至極，除了春野櫻、鳴人及卡卡西一副了然而眼神死的神色外，連其他賭客也紛紛圍觀他們這桌且嘖嘖稱奇了。  
從進入賭坊到現在，不管是挑哪種賭戲，千手綱手是把把皆輸還是輸得很徹底的那種。  
選五木，綱手可以一直擲出最爛的采。  
選輪盤，綱手可以一直押不中。  
選擲骰，宇智波佐助都骰出四點了，綱手可以擲出三顆骰子都是一的三點。  
難怪吊車尾要那麼說。  
宇智波佐助真的是第一次見到運氣這麼背的人，連莊家看不下去想送點甜頭都做不成局，好牌到她手上可以打得全盤皆輸，自己怎麼知道的？喔，他開了寫輪眼，所以他把莊家放水的動作看得非常清楚。  
而這本來就是要讓千手綱手贏，所以他也無所謂莊家給千手綱手送甜頭的動作。  
剛開始他還在想千手綱手是故意輸的，但賭到後頭他發現不大對勁，千手綱手賭技一般般，也沒任何使小手段的動作，原本還在思索這到底是賭技差還是真的運氣太背，但又想到自己今天也才第一次賭，就算是新手運也沒那麼強，論賭技自己還比綱手差，他只能認同吊車尾那句，真的是她賭運奇差。  
「......」他艱難的吞了口口水，在思考著因應對策。  
他又瞄到了莊家送甜頭的動作了，見正在發牌的莊家從自己袖口快速的混進了張牌，還是張黑桃Ace，他快速的用天手刀把莊家手上那張牌跟自己手上的黑桃二做了調換。  
有意思哪這小子。  
綱手好整以暇的看著莊家發給自己的牌，或者該說宇智波佐助給自己的黑桃二。  
她可是前三忍，怎麼可能沒瞧見莊家跟宇智波佐助的小動作呢？  
但老天就是要我輸啊，我能有什麼辦法呢？  
自己只能癱手無奈囉。  
難得有機會能這樣逗弄這孩子又讓他變臉色也是挺有意思的啊。  
千手綱手表示心情非常的愉悅。

而另一頭的宇智波佐助看著自己送牌作弊成這樣對方還能輸，他是真的感到無力。  
與其在這浪費時間看綱手把把皆輸，還不如請對方賞自己個痛快痛揍自己一頓好了。  
他第一次這麼想被人揍。

 

「呵呵......真不知道綱手奶奶是不是故意的，明明就知道自己賭運差還要贏......」鳴人無奈的看著在賭桌上的兩人。  
要換作是自己的話，這會兒早翻了桌然後要跟綱手奶奶打架了，佐助還真沉得住氣啊。  
「可不是，也讓我開了眼界，一直耳聞師父十賭九輸的本事，沒想到親眼見到還真是可怕。」春野櫻嘆了口氣，只是她想不透為什麼明知道自己贏不了，師父還是依舊賭性堅強。  
不過看這樣子可能佐助君直接認輸會比較快。  
「小櫻哪，妳都不緊張妳家綱手師傅不讓妳離開嗎？」卡卡西擔心的問著當事人。  
小櫻看了眼千手綱手再看了看宇智波佐助，隨後她笑了：  
「不會有事的，師父只是想鬧鬧他而已。」  
其實剛開始她是真的有怕到以為師父不打算放她走，但看他們賭到現在師父始終笑容滿面的，而且還是詭計得逞的那種得瑟的樣子，她就知道師父只是想看宇智波佐助的反應而已。  
不過她猜想宇智波佐助現在心裡應該很想讓千手綱手給他一頓揍，賞他個痛快也好過在這看她各種輸，連莊家跟他都送甜頭給她了居然還能輸。  
想到這她偷偷笑了。  
「這手氣背到真可怕......」鹿丸驚嘆著。  
還好她在擔任火影的期間沒去賭博，不然還不知道會把公帑輸掉多少。  
除非富可敵國，不然依這手氣是要輸到傾家蕩產的啊。  
難怪那三個人聽到綱手要用賭的全都苦了臉。  
「怎麼辦？我贏不了耶。」  
這會兒千手綱手輸到沒籌碼了，但她依舊笑得滿面春風，好似贏的人是她，而不是對面的宇智波佐助。  
「......」宇智波佐助攥緊了拳頭，沉默的看著千手綱手。  
「還要繼續賭嗎？」千手綱手笑得燦爛，雙手支著下巴期待的看著宇智波佐助。  
「不了，我認輸。」宇智波佐助站起身來，並敬了個禮，原本難看得臉色，現在又回復原本的冷淡。  
「嗯，我也玩膩了，到外頭去吧。」  
終於可以離開這裡了。  
鳴人吁了一口氣。  
這再看下去都不知道是要看綱手奶奶還能怎麼輸，還是看佐助的臉色能多黑。  
一行人就這樣來到了修練場，千手綱手轉過身：  
「宇智波佐助。」  
「......」  
「你能保護好小櫻嗎？」綱手斂去了方才的嘻笑，她無比認真的看著對方。  
「可以。」  
「你知道除了你曾經犯過的錯會有人想找上門來殺你外，你現在的雙眼也會吸引有心人來奪取吧？」  
「知道。」他皺了眉，這也是他之前一直避免在村裡待太久的原因。  
雖然現在找上門來尋仇的人比較少了，但只是減少並不是沒有。  
「那帶上小櫻不是會給你添負擔嗎？而且讓她面對你那些危險的鬥爭。」  
「我會盡全力保護她。」  
「很好。」綱手瞬間提煉查克拉，並將其凝聚在自己的拳頭上，她一拳揍向平地，而地立刻粉碎裂開，他們所站的範圍無一倖免，大家紛紛跳離開，佐助甫安穩落地，綱手立刻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝到他眼前，一個抬腿就是要使出痛天腳，佐助迅速的使用天手刀將自己與綱手身後的板塊交換了位置，只見被痛天腳擊中的板塊又碎裂得更細碎，而佐助先前站著的那地方也被踢出了一個凹來。  
看著眼前被破壞的慘況，佐井冒了冷汗：  
「......希望醜女他們不會有吵架的一天哪。」他突然想起來他跟井野之前要去紀德的秘密基地救醜女時，他們剛到現場只看到醜女拆了人家基地，最後醜女更是獨立擊敗了紀德。  
而眼前的慘烈還是千手綱手有控制查克拉的情況下，完全暴走的話他相信木葉應該又要被毀了。  
卡卡西跟鹿丸拍了拍佐井的肩膀：  
「同感。」  
嗯，地又裂了一條縫。  
轉眼綱手又對佐助展開新一輪的攻擊，每次出拳更是拳拳有風，但佐助只是一昧的防禦、躲閃，沒有任何的攻擊動作。  
綱手見對方沒有攻擊的意思，更是毫不客氣得繼續出手。  
「你如果是認真的就別躲！」綱手喊著，拳頭更是毫不留情的要往宇智波佐助的臉上招呼。  
宇智波佐助聽此，立刻站定在原地，睜大著眼像是等著綱手那一拳揍在自己臉上。  
就在眾人緊張的屏著氣，眼看那拳頭就要直擊宇智波佐助的臉上時，只見原本強勁還帶有拳風的拳頭硬生生的停在他眼前，且更像是調皮似的，只是輕輕往他的眉間碰了一下。  
「咦？」眾人忍不住發出了疑惑。  
「......？」連宇智波佐助自己也疑惑了。  
「你合格了。」她笑著。  
「.......」  
「好好保護好我疼愛的弟子啊！」她手搭在宇智波佐助的肩上，佐助可以感受到那略微沉重的力道壓在自己肩上，但又不失溫柔。  
他了然的對綱手頷首，嘴角輕輕勾起了一抹笑。  
「謝謝。」  
不錯，這小子有長進。  
「很好！」  
她豪爽的拍了幾下宇智波佐助的背，並將他推向了春野櫻。  
「小櫻，妳不在的這段時間我可以先幫你頂著，醫療部跟心療室那邊妳就不用擔心了，安心出去玩吧。」她對小櫻笑著。  
「師父......」春野櫻正感動得眼角濕潤，但綱手的下一句話硬生生把她的淚逼了回去：  
「記得下次帶個娃兒回來給我看。」她揶揄的逗弄著春野櫻。  
「師父！」  
她漲紅了臉，又羞又惱。  
「卡卡西你幫她想好出門理由了沒？」綱手轉頭看向一旁竊笑的卡卡西。  
「就用考察各地心療室運作的名義吧，也可以順便看看有哪些需要改進的地方。」整整一年的時間，而且他相信依宇智波佐助這行動派的作風，應該不用多久後面就可以用待產、育嬰的名義再多請個半年假了。  
整整一年半啊！為什麼這算得我好生羨慕？卡卡西嘀咕著。  
「宇智波佐助！你一定要好好得珍惜小櫻小姐啊！」小李激動的抓著宇智波佐助，附帶著鼻涕跟淚。  
「小李......」小櫻苦笑的看著他，而宇智波佐助則是使勁的要推開他。  
「總之，櫻醬現在就是可以跟佐助一起出去旅行就對了，走吧！去慶祝！」鳴人帶頭起鬨著，順便拉走了還掛在宇智波佐助身上的李洛克。  
看著眾人熱鬧的背影，春野櫻默默得站在人群的後頭。  
「怎麼了？」察覺到春野櫻止步的宇智波佐助也停下了腳步。  
「沒什麼，只是覺得像作夢一樣。」  
「這不是夢。」他對她伸出了手，她的覆上了他的，兩手交疊，十指交扣。  
春野櫻笑得一臉燦爛，兩人就這樣慢慢走在眾人後頭。

\-------------------------------------------------------

「佐助君，那時候在跟師父賭博時，你是不是有想過乾脆讓師父揍你一頓比較痛快？」  
在山洞裡，兩人偎在點燃的火堆邊取暖，一旁正烘著兩人被淋濕的披風，而宇智波佐助也在洞口佈好了結界。  
「是有想過。」思及此，他不覺的臉上冷了幾分。  
春野櫻見此，雙手捏了捏他的兩頰。  
「那你有沒有擔心過師父不放人？」  
「我看妳不擔心，而且綱手姬看起來心情很好。」  
「連你都看出來了，看來師父真的扮不了黑臉呢。」春野櫻手上動作不停，倒像是玩出了興致來。  
「......」  
他單手掐起眼前人的臉頰，使其嘴巴嘟嘟的：  
「察言觀色我還會。」  
「......好啦。」她笑著，不在意對方掐著自己的臉。  
「該休息了。」  
「好喔。」她放開了捏對方的雙手，側過身靠著他溫暖的胸膛，自己調整了舒服的位置就閉上了雙眼。  
而宇智波佐助從行李裡拿了件大衣出來披在她身上，自己則像是閉目養神閉上了雙眼。  
「晚安，佐助君。」她輕巧的在他臉頰上親了一下。  
「快睡吧。」他大掌直蓋春野櫻的眼。  
「好啦。」她拉下了他的手。  
直到他感受到懷中人兒漸漸平穩的呼吸聲，他才睜開了眼，就著篝火的光，他仔細的看著春野櫻的睡顏，火光隱隱的勾勒出她的輪廓，飽滿渾圓的寬額，長而捲的睫毛，他知道她不是什麼讓人驚豔的美女，但她的溫柔跟堅強，讓她比那些所謂的美女更讓他動心，也讓她顯得更嬌俏可愛，他手指撫著她的唇，最後在她額上的陰封印輕輕一吻：  
「晚安，櫻。」他摟緊了她，再度閉上雙眼與她一同睡下。  
其實他挺喜歡這種看著她睡臉入睡，早上睜開眼就看到她的日子，很是心安。  
有她相伴的旅程，他相信他們可以走得好遠好遠。

End


End file.
